A Scrap of Paper
by isophia0110
Summary: Madness is never wished for, it simply takes over. Oneshot


Part I

She knew, that he knew that she knew that he knew that she had been acting strange. Unfortunately, there was not much that she could do about it, because for once in her life she really was bereft of words. She sighed once more, the thirty seventh sigh of that day, and reaching over, grabbed the glass of water that sat on the granite counter top. The slightest of shivers ran down her arm at the tension in the muscles, and down went the glass, water and all, breaking against the tiled floor with a miserable crash. She flinched at the sight, getting off from the high stool to gingerly pick up the pieces.

'Oh.' That was all that she breathed as a shard pierced her skin. A jingling sound that signaled someone turning the key in the door-lock drew her attention away from the crimson that blossomed on through the wounded flesh. She raised her head, cocking it to a side as she peered at the figure that entered. Joy bubbled in her as recognition sparked. 'Hey Dray. See, it's red!" she waved her hand at him, unmindful of the blood that trickled down her arm because of her movements.

He stumbled a little as his foot caught in against the welcome mat as he rushed over to where she sat, grinning up at him. Cradling her hand in his, he gently pulled at the glass still stuck in her palm. He got up then, bringing her to her feet along with him. Tugging her towards the sink, he turned the faucet on. Hermione watched her blood swirling down the drain, and then looked up at the person who held her hand. Draco Malfoy, the resident bad-boy-turned-good, her best friend. The same person she did not want to see in distress. Especially a distress similar to what his features had arranged themselves to portray.

'Oh.' Her eyes widened in comprehension. She rescued her hand from his grip and with newfound energy, rushed out of the kitchen into her bedroom, quickly locking the door behind her.

A moment of shock later, Draco pounded on the door. 'Hermione! Open the door. Open it right now!' She shook her head, giggling slightly. 'It's okay Dray.' She called out. 'I'm okay. This is just a nick.' The continuing flow of blood from the wound lent its strength to her increasing hysteria and she laughed, resting her head against the door.

'It isn't okay and you know it. Open the door Mi!' he banged on the wood. The shock of it transferred to her head. 'Ouch! That hurt.' She twisted her lips into a pout and opened the offending separator. And burst out laughing once more. In the countable seconds that had passed between her locking the door, Draco hair had been tousled into disarray and he was breathing heavily at the efforts he had had to put in, frown lines marring his worried facade. 'Come on.' He growled.

'You, Mister, are no fun. No fun at all.' She replied petulantly. He sent her a glare as he made her sit on the plush leather couch in the living room. 'Sit. Don't move.'

'But why…' Hermione beat her fists against the soft cushion on her lap.

'Just listen to me and stay put.'

'Idiot boy.' She harrumphed.

'What the hell?!' the sudden exclaim from the adjoining bathroom had her attention focused within a millisecond of its utterance. 'Oh no.'

Draco burst into the room at the same time that she got up from her place on the couch. 'I can explain…' she began.

'You better.' He waved the crumpled scrap of paper he had apparently brought with him, along with the medical kit he held in his other hand. She cringed inwardly, knowing fully well what information the paper held. A quick breath to calm herself had her thoughts organized.

'It's my bucket list.'

'No scar, Salazar.' He sneered at her. 'My question is-'

'Why do I have one? Doesn't everyone?' She gestured to the world at large at the last word, her gaze faltering as it fell on his disheveled and angry self.

'Not everyone has a bucket list with just three items.' He gritted out, a vein pulsing at his temple as his Adam's apple bobbed with barely suppressed anger. 'And what about the last one?' His voice cracked.

That broke Hermione's shell. 'What do you want me to say then, dammit?! That I'm dying and there's nothing anyone can do about it?' She felt sudden hot tears ran down her cheeks

His face turned ashen as their combined world crashed around them in that pastel room with its deep brown accouterments.

* * *

Part II

'The usual, Sir?' the attendant smiled shyly up at him. 'Of course, Lisbeth.' He sniffed lightly. Her apparent crush was not unhealthy, but it sure was distracting, to say the least.

She positively beamed before rushing to the back, gathering a little bundle of peonies, deftly tying them up with a length of twine.

'Thank you.' He took the bouquet from her and dropping the change on the counter, turned to leave. Raising the flowers to his nose, he breathed in deeply, letting the memories flow over him once again, even as he pushed the door open.

_'You'll remember, won't you? Promise me that you'll remember Dray. Promise me!' Hermione was on the verge of crying as she begged him. 'Why would anyone want ponies at their grave twice a year?' He grinned at her, poking her nose. She scrunched it in annoyance. 'You know what I mean. You better remember Draco Malfoy, or you're guaranteed a ghost to haunt you for eternity.'_

_He poked his tongue at her, laughing lightly as she slapped his arm halfheartedly. Shaking his head as he caught her arm, he leaned forward to kiss her forehead softly. 'I won't forget.' He whispered. 'You better not.' She sighed back to him. _

Draco walked the half mile to the cemetery in thoughtful silence, occasionally burying his nose in the fragrant bunch. He knew that the same sad smile that always came over him must have graced his face when he crossed the kissing gate and trod the path he had become well acquainted with in the last five years, the fallen leaves of Autumn crunching under the weight of his steps.

Three headstones away from his destination, a sudden urge had him digging out his wallet and fumble for the crumpled paper that lay folded in between the currency notes. Holding the flowers carefully against his chest, he read the familiar words once more.

_3\. Visit the Smithsonian._

_2\. Watch all Lord of the Rings movies in a go._

'Again?' A voice at his side brought him back to his surroundings.

'You scared me.' He glared mockingly at the fey-featured human who smirked mischievously.

'I did?' She blinked at him innocently before bursting into laughter.

Draco clamped a hand over her cupid's bow shaped mouth, glancing around. She arched an eyebrow at him in question before pulling down his palm and whispering, 'Don't worry, I'm not disturbing anyone.'

'Oh shut up.' He grumbled, and started towards her destination once again, noting her presence just a little ways behind him. Kneeling carefully at the foot of the statue of an angel, he ran his fingers over the inscription near its feet.

'She fought it all.' she read aloud.

Draco got up after carefully placing the flowers, and turned to wrap his arms around her still fragile body. 'Yes you did.' He felt her smiling against him as he whispered, 'You didn't let me read the last item on the list.' Hermione pulled back slightly, 'No worries, I'll tell it to you myself.' And she leaned over to whisper the words he had missed earlier, carried away by the wind so quick that only he could catch them. It was for the best though, the words were meant for just Dray and Mi after all.

* * *

I love this even if it isn't much.


End file.
